


Sliced

by milale



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gore, Horror, Non-Consensual Drug Use, this is fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milale/pseuds/milale
Summary: Seungcheol loved sushi.(please read the notes at the beginning)
Kudos: 9





	Sliced

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!
> 
> this is a horror story.
> 
> this work contains drug use, violence and graphic mentions of gore, this is entirely fictional and in no way I'm encouraging anyone to do this kind of stuff with this story.

Seungcheol loved sushi. Every time he got some extra money from his savings, he would mostly spend it on some makis or sashimi at his favorite sushi restaurant near his house. He could easily talk about his favorite variations of the dish with all kinds of fishes or sea creatures you can think of, almost as if eating it has become his full life.

It was a normal Friday, with him going to school and thinking about the type of sushi he's gonna eat today, and planning an strategy to go to his restaurant in the break time just to avoid any concerning comments from his mom telling him that he “should stop eating too much raw food” or “getting addicted to one food” which both were absolutely false and impossible to happen. And so when the ring announcing the one hour break had finally ringed, he immediately went towards the main exit of the school, just like everyone else went to have some food at the nearby stores or to study. While counting the money on his hand to see if it was the right amount, a familiar voice caught his attention.

“Cheolie! wait for me!” it was Soonyoung, he could clearly tell.

“What do you want Soon? Didn't we just talked during all chemistry class?” he answered after a groan.

Soonyoung looked like he just ate 4 chocolate bars and the sugar just went straight to his blood for the way he was jumping around him as they walked. “You're obviously not going to the sushi place right?”

“What do you think it is then?” answered Seungcheol, getting a little bit pissed at the question.

“Cheol, I know you love eating that” this time Soonyoung looked worried, and stopped hopping. “But… this has become something so… repetitive, you know? also, that place looks… very… fishy.”

“Stop saying stupid shit Soon. Cut it off now.” now he got annoyed. “Even the joke wasn't funny.”

“Oh, come on Cheol, it was funny!” his friend whined. “But being serious here, that place is so fucking weird, I can easily tell someone they're eating humans there and everyone would believe it!” Soonyoung then placed himself in front of Seungcheol, he was trying to convince him not to go but that made his anger grow, as they got closer to the restaurant.

Seungcheol pushed Soonyoung to the side and screamed at him, “If you're so worried about me, then you should have helped me win in the recent soccer match, but you don't fucking care about anything regarding me, now get the fuck out of here and let me eat in peace!” he left his friend stand on the sidewalk with a surprised face, and he finally entered the local, which had a darker look than usual, but Seungcheol brushed it off. Soonyoung knew something was off, but he just prayed for something decent to happen to his friend, and to come home safely. He turned to his back, and returned to the school.

After closing the door, Seungcheol started walking through the corridor of the restaurant, but as he got closer to the bar, he started to see the place getting darker and darker, a strange smell going in his nostrils and sending a sense of alert and danger to his brain. Strangely, no one was there, just the empty bar without any sushi dishes spinning on the conveyor belt, just a chair and loneliness in the dark. He knew something was wrong, the atmosphere never got like that. Yes, sometimes it seemed like there were strange stares at him but he always ignored them just to continue his meal. Because he saw no movement besides his, he decided to take a seat, but in a way that if something happens, he could instantly get up and run to the entrance door.

The strange smell started to become like rotten meat, and with the sudden entrance of the sushi dishes, the smell increased, and Seungcheol felt nauseous. he grabbed a small plate of tuna sashimi, but after dipping it in soy sauce and inserted it in his mouth, a strange liquid flooded his mouth, making him spit all the food to the bar.

It looked like blood, but it was dark like petroleum.

Seconds passed for the shock to finish, he looked everywhere to find someone to show his disgust at. But even the entrance to the kitchen seemed locked, as he tried to knock the door to make a reclaim, and the horrendous taste disappeared. It had turned into a rare feeling, a sense of necessity, a state of wanting more. He wanted more, even if it looked gross.

More dishes started to appear and just like usual, he grabbed as much sushi as he could shove into himself just to catch the feeling of that strange black liquid fill his mouth until it overflowed from there and stained his shirt and neck. He couldn't stop, the fish felt so good, so addicting, so delicious, he moaned in silence for the amazing flavor he developed for the food. The rotten smell disappeared to him, and he got himself fuller and fuller until the feeling of nausea got back to him.

It seemed like he came back to his senses, hopefully.

Seungcheol couldn't move, panic filled his mind completely as he saw the horrible mess he made for eating like a beast. A cold feeling catched his nape, a low shiver traveled his body when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his head and banging it against the bar, making him unconscious.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't at the bar anymore, he felt a cold metal against his naked back, he realized he didn't had his clothes on and was left with his underwear only and that ropes secured him in the surface making him unable to move. He was in fear. He didn't know if he was going to be alive after this, he just hoped for the best, if something good has ever happened before. Seungcheol became more nervous as he tried to get out of the ropes until the lights of the kitchen turned off, leaving only one light above him. He was trembling when a voice appeared out of nowhere. “You finally came!”

Silence.

“... You don't want to talk, right?... I know, you're probably very shocked by all the things that happened, I get it…” the strange voice stopped talking, they wanted to hear him, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't. He had fear of everything: moving, trembling, darkness, crying, death. Seungcheol knew at this point that he didn't have anything left to do, he wished to go back in time and go with Soonyoung back to the school. Lunch time is probably finished by now. While he was trying to pray in silence for mercy, a loud sound of something being slammed against the table interrupted all kinds of thoughts, and the voice came back.

“You're one of the few customers that come here everyday, that's why I made the dishes a little more special to you since last week!” They made a little pause, while making a noise of apparently kitchen utensils being placed.

“Fresh, young meat is best for the most exquisite dishes, you know?... the only reason I added some drugs to your food this last days was to make sure you will eat more, and having more meat! Doesn't that sound genius?” He could feel the person’s smile at the end of their words.

Seungcheol felt like he wanted to vomit. The voice laughed with a very low tone, like a villain of a show, but real. Tears started to flow through Seungcheol’s cheeks, a feeling deep in his guts of fear and anxiety. The end was near, so near, too close, too dark, too cold. He decided to stay calm and accept his faith as he felt a sharp edge pass trough his leg, the sensation of pain and fire was surprisingly low for how he felt this skin being ripped open, just like when you remove a fish's skin. Just when he thought he could be alive even without a piece of skin, the pain came when they started to cut his leg off. Cries and screams of suffering and horror filled the kitchen, while the table and floor started to be splattered with blood, Seungcheol trembled and screamed until his throat became raspy and he saw black while trying to say his last words: “I'm sorry, so sorry”. And with that death finally came for him, as a result of too much blood being lost during all the mess of the mutilations. He was gone.

The rest of the night was spent with cutting, peeling and slicing the poor boy, until having a decent amount of human flesh, ready to be consumed. The large cooler at the kitchen was filled with fresh meat, but in a smaller box, the head of the boy was kept in full conservation, he looked so pretty with that pale tone and those big eyes closed showing his large eyelashes.

The Friday came, the sushi restaurant opened their doors and windows as usual, people started to come as usual, but something new was happening. A young boy, intrigued by the little sign outside that said “today’s special: fresh and young meat!”. Hansol was very curious about the sudden appearance of a sushi restaurant on the street near his school, so he wanted to give it a try. He was very uncomfortable during all the trip to the local, because of the sudden disappearance of his classmate from an older class, but what better way to erase worry and stress without something that isn't eating?

He sat at the bar, and selected a little dish of what it seemed like beef tempura. And just like the chef said, “That's an amazing selection, young boy! you will be in love with it!”, as soon as he took the first bite, a strange feeling filled his brain; a feeling of joy, of satisfaction, of pleasure and happiness. Hansol never ate something so delicious and addicting, and that's when he realized, that this was going to be his new favorite place.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this, this was my first attempt at writing horror and for my first trial in the genre I think it's decent! this was heavily inspired by Junji Ito and his horror manga, hope you like it!


End file.
